Princess Huh?
by Ryuusei27
Summary: "Apa kau sama seperti para fans-ku Kyu? Marah karena tweet-ku dengan artis Indonesia itu? Ya Tuhan, aku tidak bermaksud menggombalinya dengan panggilan 'Princess' itu Kyu." WonKyu/Siwon X Kyuhyun/SiXian
1. Chapter 1

**Princess Huh?**

**...**

_**TOK.. TOK.. TOK..**_

Sesosok tubuh tinggi tegap dengan wajah –teramat- tampan yang merupakan pemilik dari nama Choi Siwon, kini tengah berdiri didepan sebuah pintu apartemen sambil terus-menerus mengetuk pintu apartemen tersebut.

"Astaga! Kemana perginya penghuni-penghuni _dorm_ ini?" Siwon bergumam tidak jelas kemudian mengetuk kembali pintu apartemen yang dihuni olah teman-teman satu _group_nya –Super Junior-

_**Cklek..**_

"Eh? Siwon? Sudah lama?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan bodohnya sesaat setelah Ia membukakan pintu untuk Siwon.

"Lama sekali Hyung." Siwon segera masuk kedalam apartemen tanpa menghiraukan tatapan –bodoh- dari Eunhyuk.

Begitu sampai diruang tengah Siwon hanya melihat Donghae dan Shindong yang sedang menonton televisi sambil memakan _Potato Chips_ yang sudah dipastikan adalah milik Shindong. Siwon kemudian beranjak ke dapur, dan tidak menemukan siapapun disana.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" Siwon bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian Siwon kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tengah.

"Hyung, dimana Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon pada Donghae dan Shindong.

"Tidak tau, terakhir kulihat Ia dan Yesung tengah memberi makan Ddangkoma." Jawab Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi yang tengah menayangkan film _action_ favoritnya, Siwon hanya mengangguk menanggapi jawaban Donghae.

Siwonpun memutuskan untuk ikut menonton film _action_ bersama Shindong dan Donghae, beberapa saat kemudian datanglah Eunhyuk dengan 2 buah pisang dan sekotak _strawberry milk_. Eunhyuk kemudian duduk disebelah Siwon sambil memakan salah satu pisangnya.

"Hei Siwon-_ah_! Bagaimana acaramu di Thailand?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan volume suara berlebihan.

"Begitulah." Jawab Siwon dengan tak bersemangat.

"Lalu mengenai _tweet_-mu dengan artis Indonesia itu?"

"Hhh~ entahlah, padahal aku tak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari seorang teman."

"Ya kau tau kan bagaimana _fans-fans_ kita itu? Mereka akan bereaksi berlebihan jika merasa curiga akan hubungan kita dengan seseorang yang tidak mereka kehendaki."  
Siwon hanya menghela napas panjang mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk yang menurutnya –sangat- benar.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba orang yang sejak tadi dicari-cari oleh Siwon tengah berjalan menuju ke kamarnya dengan _PSP_ hitam digenggamannya, kelihatannya Ia baru selesai bermain _PSP _dibalkon apartemen.

"Kyu!" panggil Siwon, Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Siwon dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bicara."

"Tapi aku harus menyiapkan barang-barangku untuk ke INDONESIA besok pagi." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan penekanan pada kata INDONESIA, sadar atau tidak kalimat Kyuhyun barusan sarat akan rasa marah dan kecewa.

"Tapi-"  
Belum sempat Siwon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun sudah kembali melangkahnya kaki jenjangnya menuju ke kamarnya bersama Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun sedang marah padamu ya?" tanya Shindong dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Mungkin." Gumam Siwon lirih, Eunhyuk dan Donghae kemudian menepuk-nepuk bahu Siwon secara bersamaan.

Di kamar KyuMin sudah ada Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang tengah asyik membicarakan sesuatu, Sungmin dan Ryeowook kemudian menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan merasa sedikit panik saat melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun seperti pakaian belum disetrika (read : kusut + kucel).

"Kyunnie_ are you okay_?" tanya Ryeowook

"Tidak! _mood_ ku hancur gara-gara pria Choi bodoh itu." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan emosi tinggi.

"Hei-hei _calm down _Kyunnie, jangan bilang kau cemburu gara-gara _tweet_ Siwon dengan artis Indonesia itu?" Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya, Ia menatap lekat-lekat Sungmin yang dengan bodohnya mengatakan hal tadi.

"APA KAU BILANG HYUNG?! CEMBURU?! Memangnya Choi bodoh itu siapaku hah?!" Ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin dan Ryeowook refleks menutup kedua telinga mereka.

"JANGAN BERTERIAK! NANTI KAMI BISA TULI BODOH!"

"Kau sendiri berteriak Wookkie hyung!"

Dan sekarang terjadilah teriak meneriaki antara Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook. Kelihatan bodoh memang, tapi begitulah kejadiannya. Akhirnya si magnae dengan aura '_setan_' yang menguar dari tubuhnya, berhasil mengusir Sungmin dan Ryeowook dari kamarnya (ralat : kamarnya dan Sungmin).

.

.

.

"Arrrgggh! Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku marah padanya hanya karena hal itu?" Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur kemudian berguling kesana kemari.

"Tapi dia juga yang bodoh. Kemarin Ia membuatku dan seluruh WonKyu Shipper melayang dan sekarang dia menghem- eh? Bicara apa sih aku?"

"Huwaaaah! Lebih baik aku mempersiapkan segala hal untuk keberangkatan ke Indonsia."

Kyuhyun segera mengambil beberapa pakaian, peralatan mandi, dan barang-barang lain yang Ia butuhkan. Kyuhyun kemudian memasukkannya kedalam koper dan tas ransel miliknya. Disisi lain bisa kita lihat Sungmin dan Ryeowook dengan wajah masam berjalan melewati ruang tengah.

"Sungmin? Ryeowook? Kalian kenapa?" tanya Shindong.

"Kami diusir oleh bocah '_setan_' itu," dan ucapan Sungmin yang dihadiahi cekikikan dari Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Shindong. Sedangkan Siwon masih dengan wajah frustasinya.

"Hyungdeul! Kurasa lebih baik aku pulang, permisi."  
Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Siwon beranjak pergi meninggalkan EunHaeShinMinWook.

"Apa kau sama seperti para _fans-_ku Kyu? Marah karena _tweet_-ku dengan artis Indonesia itu? Ya Tuhan, aku tidak bermaksud menggombalinya dengan panggilan '_Princess_' itu Kyu." Gumam Siwon sambil berjalan menuju _basement_ apartemen.

**_TBC_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\(^^Review Please ^^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

Sekarang para member Super Junior dan SHINee tengah bersiap menuju ke bandara Incheon, sedangkan Sistar, Infinite, Teen Top, dan yang lainnya sudah lebih dulu berangkat. Selama persiapan Siwon terus saja menatap ke arah Kyuhyun, Siwon merasa khawatir melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang kelihatan lesu dan kurang tidur.

"Aku mau satu _van_ dengan Siwon hyung, Kyuhyun hyung, dan Shindong hyung!" ujar Minho bersemangat.

"Aku tidak mau satu _van _dengannya," Kyuhyun menyahut sambil menunjuk Siwon.

"Eh kenapa Mom? Mommy sedang ada masalah dengan Daddy?" tanya Minho penasaran. Sudah jadi kebiasaannya memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan Mommy dan Siwon dengan sebutan Daddy.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu, aku mau satu _van _dengan Shindong hyung, Sungmin hyung, dan Ryeowook hyung saja." Jelas Kyuhyun, Ia kemudian masuk kedalam _van _yang sudah ditempati oleh MinWook disusul oleh Shindong.

"Hhh~ sudahlah Minho, kau dengan Siwon, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae saja." Ucap Manajer dari SHINee.

"Baiklah."

Minho dan Siwon akhirnya masuk kedalam _van _yang sudah ditempati EunHae. Selama perjalanan menuju bandara Incheon Siwon terus-terusan menatap ke arah samping, tepatnya menatap jalanan melalui jendela _van._ Minho ingin bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi namun Ia mengurungkan niatnya, takut pertanyaannya hanya akan membuat suasana hati Siwon semakin buruk.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian mereka sampai di bandara, terlihat ratusan _fans_ mereka telah berkumpul menanti kehadiran sang Idola. Saat Super Junior mengambil foto bersama Siwon dan Kyuhyun terlihat berdiri berjauhan, padahal biasanya mereka tak terpisakhan seperti dua benda yang disatukan menggunakan lem.

"Daddy! Berhentilah memasang senyum bodoh itu, aku tau kau sedang tidak baik." Ucap Minho saat berjalan beriringan bersama Siwon.

"Jangan sok tau!"

"Tapi Mommy juga terlihat tak baik, beruntung Ia memakai masker jadi tidak perlu memasang senyum palsu yang terlihat bodoh seperti senyummu sekarang Dad."  
Siwon mau tak mau menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, dan benar ternyata Kyuhyun memang terlihat tak baik.

Didalam pesawat Siwon lagi-lagi harus berdampingan dengan 'anak angkatnya', Siwon benar-benar mengutuk Manajer –tampannya yang- gila itu. Selama pesawat mengudara tak ada percakapan yang terjadi diantara mereka, Minho sibuk dengankomiknya sedangkan Siwon sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Perjalanan Korea-Indonesia yang memakan waktu berjam-jam cukup melelahkan untuk Super Junior dan SHINee, pesawat mereka akhirnya mendarat di bandara Soe-Tta sekitar pukul 8 malam **(gak tau bener atau gak-_-)**. Sekali lagi sebuah bandara dipadati oleh banyak manusia karena kehadiran pria-pria tampan berkharisma ini.

"Kita memang keren ya Dad," ucap Minho dengan percaya diri kelewat tinggi.

"Hm." Minho _mendengus kesal_ mendengar respon Siwon yang singkat, padat, dan –tidak- jelas.

.

.

.

Dengan bantuan beberapa _bodyguard_ akhirnya Super Junior dan SHINee berhasil mencapai bus yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke hotel tempat mereka akan menginap. Sesampainya di hotel mereka langsung _chek-in_, satu kamar ditempati oleh 2 orang dan kebetulan Siwon sekamar dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tid-"

"Tak ada protes Kyu!" potong Manajer Super Junior saat Kyuhyun hendak protes mengenai Ia yang harus sekamar dengan Siwon.

Karena tak ingin ada perdebatan lagi akhirnya mereka semua bergegas ke kamar hotel masing-masing. Saat sudah didalam kamar, Kyuhyun masih saja mengacuhkan Siwon dan bertindak seakan-akan tak ada Siwon dikamar itu. Siwon yang mulanya terima-terima saja merasa kesal juga jika terus-menerus diacuhkan.

"Kyu!"

"Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun tak juga bergeming saat Siwon telah memanggilnya untuk yang kedua kali, Ia terus saja memunggungi Siwon dan menatap ke jendela kamar.

"Kyuhyun berhenti mengacuhkanku!" ucap Siwon dengan nada membentak, Kyuhyun tersentak kemudian menoleh dengan tatapan sendu. Siwon berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun, saat sudah berada tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun segera diraihnya tangan pucat milik Kyuhyun.

"Kumohon berhentilah bersikap begini.. katakan apa alasanmu terus mengacuhkanku seperti ini.." ujar Siwon lirih sambil menatap lekat Kyuhyun.

"Aku benci kau hyung.. aku benci sikap ramahmu pada artis Indonesia itu. Saat ultahku beberapa waktu lalu kau bahkan lupa mengucap _happy birthday_ padaku, sedangkan _mention_ dari artis itu dengan senang hati kau _reply_.. Kau bahkan memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_Princess'_."  
Siwon terheran mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun, jadi ternyata benar kalau Kyuhyun marah karena hal itu dan juga karena kepikunannya waktu itu.

"Kyu.. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Princess_, kau tau kan dia berbakat, cantik , dan juga pintar.. bukankah wajar jika aku menyebutnya _Princess Indonesia_?"

"Tuh kan! Kau malah memujinya dihadapanku hyung.. kau menyebalkan! Lagipula banyak kok artis Indonesia lain yang seperti dia!" Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Tapi yang aku kenal hanya dia Kyu.."

"Tetap saja kau menyebalkan, dasar kuda jelek bodoh!"

"Baiklah-baiklah aku minta maaf, dan soal ulang tahunmu aku juga minta maaf.."

"Tapi aku tidak berminat memaafkanmu. Sudahlah aku mau tidur!"

**_TBC_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(._.Review Please._.)**


End file.
